


You Know How I Feel About Your Suggestions

by huntingalloftimeandspace22



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't get fashion, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Ready, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus has the best fashion sense, Malec, One Shot, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingalloftimeandspace22/pseuds/huntingalloftimeandspace22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec are getting ready to go to a party and Magnus makes a more fashionable suggestion for Alec to wear. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know How I Feel About Your Suggestions

Magnus came out of the bathroom after he had _finally_ gotten his hair just right. Sure, he could have snapped his fingers and it would have become exactly what he was picturing in his head, but now that he was with Alec he had started trying to do things without magic. It was slow and frustrating and Magnus didn’t know how non-magical beings lived like that, but he knew Alec didn’t like taking shortcuts so he had tried to do as much as he could the mundane way. Which, all things considered, he hadn’t been doing very well at.

Alec was just pulling a shirt over his head as Magnus walked into their bedroom. He loved being able to think of it as _theirs_.

“Well, how does this look?” Alec asked, holding his arms out to showcase the outfit he had picked out to wear to Isabelle’s birthday party that night.

Magnus checked out his shadowhunter. He loved Alec, but Alec’s fashion sense was, well, rather lacking if Magnus were putting it nicely. Alec had chosen one of his nicer pairs of black jeans and paired it with a plain grey V-neck t-shirt. He was wearing his usual combat boots. He didn’t look bad, by any means, but he also didn’t look as _ravishing_ as Magnus would have preferred.

“You don’t like it.” Alec’s face fell slightly. He knew that Magnus was the fashion envy of most of the magical world, but he just couldn’t make himself dress in the kinds of things Magnus liked. Alec was most comfortable in exactly what he was wearing now- jeans and a t-shirt. If he wore anything else he felt constricted and itchy.

“No, darling, it’s not that,” Magnus purred, sauntering over to Alec and putting a hand on his cheek. “You always look good to me. Might I just… make a suggestion?”

“Magnus, you know how I feel about your suggestions when it comes to clothes,” Alec leaned back and eyed the warlock warily.

“Alexander, please. Let me just pick out one outfit for you. If you don’t like it, you can change right back,” Magnus implored, pouting up at Alec.

Alec melted at Magnus’s pout. He knew how important this was to Magnus so he knew there was no point in putting off the inevitable. He let out a small sigh. “Okay, _one_ outfit. Choose wisely.”

“Oh Alexander, I always do.” With a sly smile, Magnus snapped his fingers and his characteristic blue sparks exploded around Alec. “Ah, yes. It’s perfect”, Magnus said, looking Alec slowly up and down.

Alec rolled his eyes as he turned to look at what he was sure was going to be a ridiculously extravagant outfit. Alec gasped as he looked into the mirror. He was completely naked. Magnus appeared behind him silently and ran his hands over Alec’s back and hips while ghosting his lips down Alec’s neck.

“Magnus, get me some clothes. We’re going to be late”, Alec tried to sound commanding, but his voice came out a little too husky to be convincing.

“I am the high warlock of Brooklyn, I must be fashionably late to all events”. Magnus breathed into Alec’s ear.

They were a little more late than can be considered fashionable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ^.^


End file.
